


Witching Hour

by Kivanfangirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivanfangirl/pseuds/Kivanfangirl
Summary: A witch tradition used as a way to expand the relationship between demon and human.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little triggering for me to write but I hope you all enjoy it. This is the last one I'm writing unless there are requests.

~~ Two Weeks Previous ~~

As the last bell rang, Satan gathered his things and turned to Simeon, who was seated beside him. 

“Simeon, would you mind walking Sarah home? I have some business to attend to and I don’t want her to be targeted if things go sour.” Normally he would entrust one of his brothers to walk her back but he would rather not get them involved. This was something he had to take care of.

The angel paused, concern written on his face, “Does it have anything to do with why she was upset the other day? I pray she isn’t too troubled.”

Satan gave a nod, “I’m afraid so. There are a few witches I must speak with. If they are from the coven I think they are..things can get messy quickly if we don’t see things eye to eye.”

Simeon’s lips twisted in thought before giving a nod, “I will look after her. Please be careful. I know you can handle yourself but trifling with witches, even here can be dangerous.”

A soft chuckle slips from Satan’s lips,”Are you worried about me?”

Simeon frowned, “It may be hard for you to accept, but I do worry for you and your brothers. You may not have seen the radiant light of the Celestial Realm, but I still consider you as a brother.”

The smile that once formed over Satan’s features fell as he looked away with a scolding glare. “....”

A sigh leaves the angel’s lips, shaking his head, “At any rate, I will look after Sarah for you.” He places a hand over his heart, “By the light and grace of the Divine Father, I shall be a shepherd and see to it that the young lamb is ushered home. You have my word.”

Simeon left the room and walked down the hall, calling out to Sarah, who had been stopped earlier by Luke. Satan stood by the doorway to see them exchange smiles as she greeted the older angel. Simeon placed a hand on her shoulder, making a hand gesture towards the door. She gave him a nod as the three of them walked out. 

Satan struggled with the urge to scream in anger. Though he understood that Simeon only meant the best for him, he couldn’t possibly accept being considered as someone related to an angel from the Celestial Realm. He was born from the pure rage and hatred Lucifer had upon his fall from grace. There was nothing about him that was akin to that of a heavenly being. How dare he..! 

Simeon had no right to make such a claim! Growling under his breath, he pushed away from the doorway once Sarah and the angels were out of sight. He made his way through the halls and paused when he heard the witches who had been causing problems, gossip near the cafeteria. 

“I still can’t believe that girl has so many contracts. Like, we’ve been to so many summonings and gatherings to get power..and the most we can do is summon lesser demons to do our bidding. They aren’t even that powerful. At this rate we will be the laughing stock of our coven.” There was a pause, “What does that woman have anyways? She isn’t special. She doesn’t look all that attractive either. Just some fat ass human woman who has no talent. Yet she has six pacts. It’s sickening. I bet she bribed them by whoring herself out. Hmph..damn that harlot..”

A low growl formed in the depths of Satan’s throat as a dark aura washed over him. He was already in a foul mood, but hearing what this witch was saying pissed him off even more. Without thinking, he turned into his demon form and launched towards the witch. His right hand gripped her throat as his eyes glowed a dark green, snarling under his breath. When she struggled against him, he held her wrists in a tight vice grip.

“So..you’re the little witch that has been causing my human distress. I would watch my tongue, if I were you. You know nothing of what you speak of, “ he applied further pressure on her neck as she continued to attempt to wriggle out of his grip. “If you think you can handle a powerful demon, why don’t you prove it? Use your magic against me and attempt to bind me. You better act quick before I tear you from limb from limb. Then all of Devildom will see how much of a weak coward you are for not defending yourself against a demon.”

He growled louder when he saw her friend try to move closer, his eyes narrowing at her before looking back to the witch in his hand,”You aren’t worthy of making a pact with a demon. You’re just a weak witch who mocks others who are better than you. I refuse to tolerate anyone who believes that such behavior is acceptable. Maybe if I teach you a lesson myself you’ll understand the error in your ways!” 

His grip was forming a dark red mark around her neck and twisted her arms behind her back, slowly cutting off circulation for the witch. Bones for her arms started to snap, as his anger got the better of him. 

“I-I..I’m sorry..! P-please..let me go..!” she gasped, voice strained from the pain she was in.

“Oh..you will be..” he roughly shoved her body into a nearby wall, leaving the witch coughing as her friend rushed to her side. Satan glared at the pair, feeling his anger get the better of him. He had to reel it in, though looking at them was just making it worse. His hands curled at his sides before he pointed to them,“Bring your Priestess here..if you value your lives. Go!” he growled. 

The witches slowly stood from the ground before scattering out of the hall, clinging to one another in fear. Satan took a deep breath as he took a moment to rein in his anger. If he didn’t release her sooner, he knew he could have killed the woman. Though in his mind, it would have been an acceptable loss. There were enough doubters within RAD. The last thing the school needed was to have troubling witches slander and drag Sarah’s name through the dirt. There was a feeling within him that was..different. A protective nature within him that rose whenever someone meant harm to Sarah. 

His temper slowly started to subside as he paced, only to pause as he realized how much he cared for the woman. He was falling for a human and he could feel a faint flush grace his cheeks as he came to terms with it. She was always a joy to spend time with and whenever they had time alone, she made him feel at peace. No one had ever made her feel like that. Not a witch and certainly not a demon. Despite the pain he saw her go through, she retained her innocent soul..which was probably what attracted him to her to begin with. It was settled then. Once this ordeal was taken care of, he would arrange things so he could repay her the kindness she showed him.

Her pure soul calmed his anger. She was probably the closest thing he would ever get to coming in contact with the Celestial Realm. He never had a chance to know Lilith, but from what he learned from his brothers about the kind soul she was..Sarah no doubt inherited her kindness and fondness for getting herself into trouble. She always placed others before herself, even if they were strangers. It was an admiral trait and one that was quite rare in humans, as most humans he knew of were greedy and selfish.

His train of thought was pulled to an abrupt halt when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning his head, he saw a familiar female figure wearing gold and purple robes. Her dark auburn hair was up in a neat bun. She didn’t look at all pleased to be present but she gave Satan a light nod of her head. 

“Avatar of Wrath, I assume you were the one that requested my presence?”

He could tell, despite the faint smile she wore, her tone was bitter. Satan merely stood his ground and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn’t see where he was in the wrong.

“Priestess Anabella, I regret to inform you that you have wards that have been causing problems within RAD. I don’t have to remind you of our tolerance for such behavior, do I?”

The woman let out a sigh, “What sort of problems have the girls been causing? This is the first that I have heard of anything.”

Satan narrowed his eyes at the woman, annoyed that she was blind to the problems that the witches under her care were causing, “The pair that sent for you have been disrespecting an honored guest of Lord Diavolo. Spreading lies and taunting her for her lack of magical abilities. Though she may not have magic at her disposal, I doubt that my brothers -- let alone Lord Diavolo, would be pleased to hear of this.”

The Priestess paled at the mention of getting the future king of Devildom being involved. She knew that if he did, every witch involved and herself would face painful consequences. Anabella shook her head, “N-no..no! There’s no need for them to get involved. I am sure we can come to some sort of arrangement to make up for this issue.”

He thought for a moment, “Those witches should be taught a lesson. Not all power comes from magic or what demons you can conjure. They should also be informed that there are consequences for actions. I believe that should suffice. However, should I hear another ill word from those two, you’ll have two witches returned to you in pieces. I won’t hesitate to tear them to shreds for speaking ill of Sarah...and then I will come after you for being a poor mentor. Are we clear?”

She gave him a quick nod, terrified of the possibility of what could happen to her. Though she had a great deal of magic at her disposal, there was no way that she would be able to cast quick enough against the fury of an Avatar of Wrath.

”I will see to it that they are punished for crossing you.” She paused for a moment, “If I may be so bold to suggest, but perhaps inviting Sarah to the next Sabbath might show that we mean no ill will towards her. It is the least that we can do to make up for causing her trouble. Though your influence may be needed before we begin, should you bring her.”

Satan thought for a moment. This could be the perfect opportunity to take Sarah out of Devildom for a short while and get a breath of fresh air and have her experience something new with him at her side. The more he thought about the idea, the wider his grin became, which made the priestess visibly uncomfortable.

“Hm..yes. I think that will do just fine. Make the arrangements and I will see to it that we are there.”

The Priestess gave him a gracious nod before leaving frantically. Satan chuckled softly at the fear he provoked in the woman. Good. Best that she learned her place and that of her witches that were allowed sanctuary in Devildom to practice their craft. 

With the situation dealt with, he felt calm enough to return to his normal form and head back to the House of Lamentation. Sarah should be back by now. He paused for a moment, finding himself thinking of her again. This human really was wrapped up in his thoughts more often than he wanted to admit. He felt the need to do something with her. Take her to a diner or restaurant to give her something to look forward to. But his timing had to be perfect. With exams coming up, he knew that she would be too busy to be thinking about a date. 

Rubbing the back of his head as a faint blush claimed his cheeks, he took out his D.D.D. and pulled up his calendar as he marked a day when he would ask her out. Approximately two weeks from today would be perfect. Plus, it would be just before the Sabbath he would be escorting her to. The timing was perfect. He left a reminder for himself to ask her then before heading off. 

~~ Present Day ~~

Though it had been months since she had been to the Human World, Sarah, there were a few rare occasions when she was allowed up. However, much like many of her previous outings with a certain Avatar of Wrath, he made her promise secrecy of their activities. Tonight they were going to a Sabbath with a few witches. Sarah wasn’t sure why she was here but Satan reassured her that this was to be a good experience for them both.

Upon entering the human world, they arrive near a woods clearing where many women in black and white robes gathered. She held the blonde's hand as he led her through the forest, paying no mind to the witches around them. He led her towards a bonfire that was just starting to rise as the witches around started to gather. 

Drums were being played as several witches in white robes formed a circle around the flames. There were a few witches giving them a skeptical glance, some whispering to one another as they passed by. But Satan didn’t pay much attention to them. He knew that this was more or less a formality of a bargain he made with the Priestess.

Keeping a protective hand around Sarah’s waist, made sure to usher them through the forest so neither of them were in the way of their gathering. Just as they were a few feet away from the bonfire, a soft voice of a young witch calls out to Satan.

“My lord Satan, halt a moment!”

He paused in his steps as he turned to see who was calling him. As he looked over his shoulder, he saw a child who was no more than ten. She wore a white slip and had a pink and purple floral crown over her short golden locks. In her hands, she held out a similar floral crown that had pink and red flowers and several ribbons draping from the back.

“This is for your lady. She can’t celebrate Beltane right without one!” she chimed with a bright smile.

Sarah tilted her head, looking to Satan with a confused expression on her face. “What’s Beltane?”

Before Satan could reply, the child in front of them replied with a wider grin, “It’s a holiday we witches celebrate. It’s to welcome the summer, praying for a fruitful harvest season and celebrating fertility. Most people just call it Easter though..”

Heat rose up her cheeks as Sarah looked between the two. “F-Fertility..? Oh boy...”

The child giggled at how bashful Sarah was and gently placed the crown in her hand, “Blessed be, sister. I hope you enjoy the evening festivities!”

She then turned on her heels, skipping back to the others as she hummed to herself, all while leaving poor Sarah lost for words. Satan took the crown out of Sarah’s hands, panic rising as he saw the look of fear in her eyes. Perhaps this particular gathering wasn’t a good idea. He reached out for her, tucking a lock of her dark raven locks behind her ear. 

“Did you want to leave? I won’t force you to stay here if you feel uncomfortable.”

Sarah cleared her throat as she quickly shook her head, looking up to the demon beside her, “N-no..I’ll be okay. Just a little taken back, that’s all. Never thought I would see the day that I would be invited to a witch’s fertility rite. I’m not all that religious but I don’t see the harm in at least observing.”

A small smile crept over his lips as he placed the crown over her head, adjusting the ribbons so they flowed evenly with her hair. He was glad that she had such an open mind. Her acceptance of others without question made him fall for her even more. Though he had a feeling, with how close he and Sarah were, they would be doing more than just observing.

As he looked at her now, Satan couldn’t help but feel a tinge of pride in his chest. She looked adorable with it on, like a dark fae princess and she was all his. He brought her right hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly, “It suits you..Come, they will be starting soon.”

Sarah found herself taking a few steps towards a few trees. Looking up to the evening sky, she noticed the full moon through the high brush of the trees, “The moon is beautiful tonight. I nearly forgot how lovely it was.” 

A small smile warmed over her lips as she was taken back by recent memories, “Sort of brings me back when we would stare up at the evening sky back at Devildom when there was a Super Blood Moon. The evening sky is always so breathtaking..”

She felt warmth around her waist as she was pulled against a nearby tree by Satan. With his hot breath against her neck,”Hm..the moon may be a lovely sight, but not as beautiful as you.” he purred into her ear.

Her cheeks became flushed not only due to how close he was to her, but the physical pull of power being drawn from the witches nearby. The witches were forming a circle, uttering an incantation. Drums and wooden flutes played a rapid rhythm as they started to run clockwise around the open flame.

[ I would suggest listening to Kokopelli - Omnia for the next part. ] 

As the witches called power and proceeded with their ritual, Sarah found herself distracted as she felt curious hands creep towards lower garments from under the skirt she wore. They were soon removed and pinned against the tree with her hands held above her head.

The midnight air should have made her feel cold. However, there was more than enough heat between the pair that she didn't mind an occasional breeze. With the sound of witches chanting in the background and his gaze staring into her, she was unable to stop herself from giving into him.

Taking advantage of the situation, she dared to call on the pact she made with him,”Satan..take me..”

She wasn’t sure if it had something to do with the ritual that was going on here or the way he was looking at her. But she couldn’t help feeling entranced by the energy in the air. Her clothing made her skin hot, despite how late in the evening it was here in the Human World. 

There was one thing for sure though. She wasn't going to take no for an answer. Sarah used the tree behind her to prop herself up and wrap her legs around him.

Being granted with that classic grin of his, Sarah watched as Satan held her hips as he whispered into her ear, “Getting a little impatient, aren’t we? Here I thought you would be too shy to show this side of yourself in public.”

Sarah bit her bottom lip a little as she looked to the side for a moment to gather her thoughts, “I can’t help it. Would you rather I ignore my impulses?”

He chuckled in her ear, making her feel like she was melting in his arms, “Not at all. On the contrary. I want you to give into your impulses. Tonight, I want you to be free to do as you please. Are you sure this is what you want?” 

Upon giving him a nod of approval, there was a slight shift between them as Satan was freed from his form fitting pants he wore. In a single fluid movement, he slipped inside her, making her give out a loud gasping moan. Her hips rolled into him, panting heavily as she felt her heart racing quicker than the drumbeat playing a few feet away from her.

Not long after, Sarah could hear a low groaning growl in her ear. His movements inside her were slow at first, as if he was trying to savor the moment before picking up the pace. With a hand on her waist and the other holding her hands above her head, Sarah wasn’t allowed much movement. However, that didn’t last long. She waited until he was lost in the moment before using her position to push herself off the tree, breaking from his grip and leaned herself on top of him. 

The movement caught him completely but surprise, causing him to fall back onto the grass as she fell on top of him with her straddling on top of him. Sarah gave him a cheeky grin, leaning down to press her lips on his. 

“You said to not hold back, right Satan?”

He looked up at the beauty on top of him, only to give her a grin as he placed both hands on her hips, “You’re a quick learner..” Her victory was short lived though as he used his demonic strength to over power her so he could flip them over once more. “But not quick enough, I’m afraid.”

Sarah pouted as she looked up at him, “No fair. That’s cheating.”

He gave a soft hum, pretending to think as his hands moved up her sides, “I suppose you’re right. I believe I know of a way to make it up to you..”

She tilted her head questionably at him. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he ran his own down her legs and pulled her closer. He leaned down to her, pressing his lips against hers. A low groan escaped from her throat as she rolled her hips into him while her back arched, pressing her chest into his. He rolled his tongue between her lips, savouring the taste of his beloved human as she writhed in need under him. 

Satan resumed his speed from earlier. His movements were far from slow or gentle. There was no restraint with him. The spiritual aura in the area left them both in a lustful trance. Sarah’s groans against his lips only grew louder as she was nearing her release. He could feel how close she was from the vice grip she was giving him, making him growl against her lips.

For a moment, he parted from her lips and made a trail of heated nipping kisses to her ear, “Ready to cum already, my little minx? I didn’t know you were this excited..” he teased. Satan purposely moved slowly, making her whine under him.

“Damn it Satan..”

He enjoyed watching her suffer under him a little longer, writhing against him before moving once more without warning. A high pitched moan left her lips as a wave of hot and cold energy washed over her. Sarah’s legs shook around him as she was taken from her sexual high. 

She could feel her cheeks flush once she was riding down from her high. As she slowly came down from her high, he stayed with her, planting a soft kiss on the crown of her head. Once she regained her breath, they shared a long loving kiss, lips parted wide as they savored the passionate embrace of their lip lock.

He would then move back and adjust their clothing before helping her up so he could take her on a hike further into the woods that would allow them to get to a high hill clearing. When they arrived, they sat near an old log. Though she tried to sit beside him, he would pull her onto his lap instead so they could stargaze together. Sarah’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment when he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, leaving soft kisses and nips here and there.

The evening sky in the Human World was beautiful but it was nothing like looking at the evening sky in Devildom. She reached out for his hands and he instantly laced them together while holding onto her. 

She smiled a little while looking up. Sarah felt, for the first time ever, a sense of comfort and serenity. She was safe and loved in the arms of the demon that held her. Many would find that concerning but she was actually quite comforted by it.

“You know, I spoke with Lucifer before you contacted me..” she started. Sarah could feel him tense against her back and slowly continued, “He said he doesn’t mind us seeing each other, so long as we keep up with our studies.”

He hummed against her ear, “That’s fine. It’s not like what we do together is any of his business.”

“I know. For what it’s worth though, I am happy we were able to spend time together today. I don’t like seeing you upset..especially when it’s my fault.”

“Hm..? What could possibly be your fault?”

She looked to the side at the old trees, “I don’t know..maybe with me being human and causing problems when we go out at night?”

“Sarah..” He shifted her on his lap so she was seated sideways, allowing him to see her, “..my argument with Lucifer wasn’t your fault. He just likes thinking that he is in control of everything. Don’t blame yourself for his pride.”

She gave him a nod, “Okay..if you say so.”

Sarah leaned her head against his chest, enjoying the warmth of his arms around her for a short while until she heard a voice sound behind them.

“Satan..it is time.”

He looked over his shoulder to see Priestess Anabella waiting for him. Satan sighed, looking down to Sarah. 

“Ready to head back home, sweetheart?”

Nodding, he stood up and helped her stand on her feet so they could return to Devildom. Though Sarah was from the Human World, she was slowly starting to see the place as more or less of a home. So long as she was at Satan’s side, she was home.

The Priestess made a portal like before, leaving a gateway for Satan and Sarah to return. They used the motorbike Satan was given to head back into town and parked it in the shed by the garden. He held her hand until they got to the front door. Satan gently took hold of her chin, pulling her close for a soft kiss as he looked to her eyes.

“I’ll see you later this evening.”

Giving him a goofy grin, Sarah nods, “I look forward to it. I’ll see you later this evening. Love you!~ Oh -- umm..” She froze, unsure if it was safe for her to say something like that.

Satan was shocked but his eyes softened at her, “Love you too, Sarah.”

She gave him a quick kiss before turning on her heels to head inside so she could change her clothes. With every step she took, there was a small skip of joy. She was the happiest woman in the world and there wasn’t anyone around who could possibly ruin her mood.


End file.
